gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Hyde (Nintendo vs. Capcom)
Kyle Hyde is the protagonist of the Kyle Hyde Saga within the Another Code universe, consisting of the 2007 Nintendo DS game Hotel Dusk: Room 215 and its 2010 sequel, Last Window: The Secret of Cape West. Formally part of the New York Police Department around the 1960s, Officer Hyde's badge was revoked after a grand scheme by the hands of the crime syndicate Nile forced his partner Brian Bradley to betray the force in 1976, leaving Kyle no choice but to shoot him. As Officer Bradley's corpse fell into the Hudson River, Kyle was profoundly sure the wound inflicted by his firearm was not fatal; and so after willfully hanging up his badge, Kyle began to investigate where Bradley escaped off to after falling off the map, and more importantly, what the motive was behind betraying him and the force. This led to Kyle seeking employment at the door-to-door sales firm, The Red Crown headed under his father's old-time friend, Edward Vincent. Having traveled cross-country to his hometown of Los Angeles, Kyle used his traveling salesman gig as a cover to investigate Bradley's disappearance; driving on the desert road and his luck shot, Kyle was about to give up hope when Ed advised him of a package arriving at a distant business known as Hotel Dusk. Within Hotel Dusk's walls, Kyle met many other guests such as Mila Evans and the head owner Dunning Smith, who had connections to the very events that affected him back in New York. Through Kyle's thorough and quirky detective reasoning developed over his time at the force, he was able to uncover a great conspiracy that Hotel Dusk had with the Nile syndicate, and a massive hint as to Bradley's whereabouts. It is shown in Last Window that Kyle was fired from Red Crown shortly after the events of Hotel Dusk, but still kept in touch with Ed throughout the years. During the invasion of Team Capcom, Kyle was in a drunken stupor, slowly regressing into his somber thinking about Bradley's disappearance. When he awoke the following morning with a significant hangover, he read a local Los Angeles Times to find his former partner's face on the front. Alarmed, he reads further that former Hotel Dusk employee [http://hoteldusk.wikia.com/wiki/Louis_DeNonno Louis DeNonno] was being charged with the murder of Brian Bradley as well as being an asset to the Nile syndicate. Seeing as the events couldn't be fathomly possible, he reads the date on the paper as November 24, 2027. Shocked beyond words, he reads further to see the defense attorney scheduled to Louis was a man known as Mr. Wright. Without another moment, Kyle slams the paper down and suits up to enter court and settle this mess once and for all. Kyle's rival in this cross dimensional war is Phoenix Wright Story Mode Opening "HOLD IT!!" The doors to the courtroom swung open, cracking the frames with furious strength, Phoenix realized just then the words called out were not his own, but another man seemingly around his age. The intruder began making his way down the center isle, dressed in a white button-up with a black tie, a dark overcoat, and sporting a corporate brunette haircut with a sharp brett-styled goatee. Phoenix's expression was dumbfounded, unknowing of the stranger's intent "Explain yourself sir!" The Judge commanded as he slammed the gavel to quell the heated atmosphere, the man placed his hands casually on his belt and gave a stern look to Louis. "Louis may have been at the scene, but he didn't commit any crime, your honor." Intrigued, the Judge leaned forward, "And how might you know this?" Taking a slight moment to slightly scratch the back of his head, "Because," he paused, "Brian Bradley was once my partner. My name is Kyle Hyde, former police detective for NYPD..." Silence befell everyone as they hung on Kyle's words, "He betrayed the force, and I shot him on the day in question." The courthouse erupted into shock, Phoenix stumbled slightly from his stance "What?!" He found himself almost speaking involuntarily, "So YOU'RE the killer?!" Kyle turned to Phoenix, shooting him a dirty grimace, "Make no mistake Mr. Wright, Bradley is alive," he curtly stated, "I know this for sure, and although I've placed a huge target on my head, we will have much bigger problems if the Nile incident isn't resolved. Far too many have already died due to their crimes, and it'll take much more than just pulling tricks out of your ass to bring true justice to this entire case." Phoenix was staggered just trying to process the events happening "If you're not up to the challenge however," Kyle continued, "I'll just have to take care of this myself, for both Bradley and myself." Turning his back and taking a step forward, Kyle glanced back, solely focusing on Phoenix, "So what's it going to be?" Rival Name: Phoenix Wright Reason: Kyle interrupts Louis's trial to announce he is the one responsible for Bradley's "murder" but insists that he is alive, keeping a sour attitude towards Phoenix due to the case being reopened and trying to figure out the reasons for his unexpected travel through time. Phoenix sees reason to turn the case against Kyle, knowing that he swore an oath to see justice be delivered to the end, Phoenix makes his case to convict Kyle of his crime despite the evidence suggesting murder was not committed. Disgruntled at the sudden crack in his defense, Phoenix presses onward. Connection: Kyle and Phoenix's respective games are strictly-handheld, mystery / suspense visual novels that focus on using keen detective work to discover the "truth" of the controversial situations they are thrust into, crippling the fake personas of the witnesses / accused people they run into. Both Kyle and Phoenix have strong ties to the Law and are firm believers in evidence speaking all, utilizing many tools and factual artifacts to discover the motives and thought processing behind each situation. However, Kyle and Phoenix also have a bold poker face when bluffs are needed to psyche out their aggressors, as they improvise their way through the corners they get backed into. Both Kyle and Phoenix live in a fictitious Los Angeles, albeit in different time periods, having sought after their beloved friends / partners and made significant career changes as a result; Kyle searched for his partner on the police force Brain Bradley for many years, forcing him to hang up his badge and take on the life of a travelling salesman while Phoenix searched for his childhood friend and present day prosecutor Miles Edgeworth for decades, forcing him to give up his dream of being an artist and taking up Law School to be a defense attorney. Category:Characters Category:Nintendo vs. Capcom